Conventional electrolyzed water processors separate the electrolytes naturally found within water with the aid of charged electrodes; one having an eclectically positive charge and one having an eclectically negative charge, to achieve a magnetic separation or ‘electrolysis’ of a processed water stream. This type of electrolysis occurs in a chamber of some sort, which provides for the separation of the incoming water stream into cathodically charged and anodically charged product streams. In this electromagnetic processing of incoming water, hydroxide ions are produced within the chamber and “cations” or positively charged ions are attracted to the cathode, leading to an alkaline solution that includes sodium hydroxide. Within the chamber, “anions” or negatively charged ions are attracted to the anode. Chloride ions within the water are oxidized to elemental chlorine. If this chlorine is allowed to combine within the chamber to some of the hydroxide ions produced by the cathodic reactions, hypochlorous acid forms, which is a weak acid and an oxidizing agent.
Several difficulties arise in prior configurations and designs of electrolyzed water processors, and especially with the reaction chamber employed for the electrolyzing process. Precise and consistent product streams are needed for the effective use of electrolyzed water in home and industrial environments. The present invention provides an efficient reaction chamber that is easily maintained and uniquely modular in construction, and which produces precise and consistent product streams, when used in an electrolyzed water processor system.
The following is a disclosure of the present invention that will be understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Reference characters included in the above drawings indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views, as discussed herein. The description herein illustrates one preferred embodiment of the invention, in one form, and the description herein is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner. It should be understood that the above listed figures are not necessarily to scale and that the embodiments are sometimes illustrated by fragmentary views, graphic symbols, diagrammatic or schematic representations, and phantom lines. Details that are not necessary for an understanding of the present invention by one skilled in the technology of the invention, or render other details difficult to perceive, may have been omitted.